A world full of James Potters
by C.L.Powell
Summary: The tail of one of James Potters weirdest and creepyest dreams, James wakes up to find he is no longer himself. This is full of sarcastic commentary from the deepths of James Potters mind as he tries to figure out what has happened to him.


A world full of James Potters

I do not own any of the characters or places, that all belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling.

* * *

James Potter was a very strange person, especially when it came to Lily Evans. He wouldn't say he was obsessed with her but a certain red head did visit his dreams more often than not. Although never in the way she visited his dreams that night.

James woke up the way he always did most days. He avoided the light until his eyes were accustomed to being open. Then he started his long walk to the boy's bathrooms. He always had to get up extra early so that he was in the shower before Sirius (That boy would stay in the shower for the rest of he's life if he wasn't forced out after 2 hours).

He went to run a hand through his messy black hair but when his hand reached the top of his head everything felt different. The hair was soft and laying flat against his head. That wasn't the only thing wrong with his hair though it was also the way that his fingertips didn't reach the ends of his hair they just kept going not ending even when he had gone past his neck.

Frantically James grabbed at and pulled it forwards so he could see it. In despair James fell to the floor and screamed to the ceiling.

"Help my heads on fire!" James said as he frantically pulled at the gingery red strands of hair in front of his eyes.

Someone must of heard the noise because James could hear foot steps behind him.

"You alright sexy." A deep rather attractive voice said. If James swung the other way he would most defiantly be attracted to a voice like that he thought.

He started to turn to see the owner of the sexiest voice he had ever heard when suddenly the voice said rather cockily. "Don't turn around my overwhelming good looks may just kill you." This guy's a bit of a prick James thought whilst also thinking of great curses to use on him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Thinking back James should have probably asked this question a while ago considering that this guy was clearly hitting on him.

"Don't tell me you don't know who I am Evans!" The prick with the god like voice said.

James was about to start having a go at this guy for being such an annoying prick when it hit him. This douche was calling him Evans and he had woken up with silky flaming hair. Just to check his theory was correct he grabbed his chest and instead of his hands meeting his well toned muscular torso they met something a lot softer. Breasts! He had breasts!

"Oh my merlin I'm Lily Evans, breasts and all!" James screamed at his realization.

"No kidding." The cocky arrogant twat said in amusement. Slowly James turned around and was meet with the image of perfection. Leaning in the doorway was a tall handsome man with luxurious messy black hair and bright hazel eyes shining behind his square glasses that were balanced perfectly on his long straight nose. His strong sharp features surrounded by his messy hair made James stomach flip. He really was perfect with every muscle standing out from under his shirt.

Standing in front of James Potter was the most perfect man in the world in James opinion. Standing in front of James Potter was James Potter.

"So what are you doing in this part of the Gryffindor tower?" The second James asked. "Oh wait, don't tell me I think I've already guessed! Your need to see me was just too strong!" The second James cheered in delight.

James was overwhelmed with the urge to hit and kiss himself? James blamed it on Lily's girl hormones and ran away. As much as James wanted to be with himself (although who wouldn't want to be with the perfect person) it would be wrong.

Once outside in the common room James was met with a terrible, horrific, sexy sight.

The entire common room was filled with James Potters! There must have been about 15 of them in total. The moment James walked in all eyes were on him, some James wolf whistled whilst others kept their eyes focused on other areas.

Was this what it was like for Lily when he watched or whistled at her? Shacking his head James ran out of the common room and down the corridor.

James had already turned the corridor when he realized that he was still in Lily's bed clothes fi you could even call them clothes. James didn't really know if there was enough material to justify them as being clothes.

If James wasn't so worried about running into more sex gods also known as James Potters he would have taken the time to find a mirror.

He must hide! Yes that's what he should do hide. The doors on broom cupboards can be locked really easily with an experienced hand James thought.

There was a broom cupboard at the end of the transfigurations corridor and none of the other sexy beasts would go there because It isn't anywhere near the laces Lily normally is. Now all James needed to do was get to the cupboard without being seen. If only he had his invisibility cloak.

5 Minuets later James arrived at the cupboard to find that he hadn't ran into any more James' on his was here. James opened the door and ran in shutting and locking the door behind him. If anyone where using the broom cupboard he would have heard the moans and therefore had nothing to worry about, or so he thought.

James backed into the corner until he hit something solid. James put hands behind him only to realize that this was in fact not a wall but a person.

"Now, Now Lily if you wanted me that bad you could have just asked me to join you this morning in bed, it would have been a lot comfier." Another James said. James stated to panic, everyone was him except for him and they were all twats.

He didn't know how lily survived him but he knew he couldn't. James knew they weren't allowed Polyjucie potion and it would defiantly be noticed on this scale.

Maybe the world had been taken over by the perfect looking males with the less than perfect personalities. Wait but then why was he lily? James knew lily was the most perfect looking lady but then surly he would have seen more Lily's than just himself wouldn't he?

Suddenly James felt something on his neck, James screamed as the realization that the thing on his neck was a mouth kicked in.

That's it death was the only option left now, he couldn't survive an hour of himself never mind forever. James had once promised Sirius that it would be a doe that finished him off (when he said that to Sirius he meant a girl).

Well why not James thought death by dear has a bit of a ring to it.

From being an animagus for some time now James had meet a few dear like creatures in the forbidden forest and knew just how to find them.

James ran out of the castle and into the forest. He was pleased to see that his animagus form hadn't changed. He prance through the forest until he reached his destination.

A beautiful doe was casually wondering around a clearing. James came over to the doe and turned back into his human form before running into her continually. Soon the doe became annoyed and started fighting back.

James closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the doe ramming into him but the only thing that happened was he started shaking.

James opened his eyes to find himself staring up at Sirius. James through his arms around James neck and kissed the top of his head.

"What the hell mate?" Sirius shouted throwing James off him.

"Sirius! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" James said over joyed to see Sirius and not himself.

"Listen mate, I know you love me but keep it in your pants." Sirius said jokingly.

"Never let me be a twat to lily ever again." James asked Sirius genuinely.

" You're really messed up in a morning you know that." Sirius said leaving James alone.


End file.
